The New Shop In The Village/Part 3
The next morning, Empath and Smurfette joined most of the other Smurfs at the dining commons to eat their breakfast together. Hefty and Tuffy both sat together with their wives as they saw the couple sitting down together. "Well, smurf who's bright and chipper this morning!" Hefty said. "Yeah, those Smurfs never get tired of smurfing together with each other," Tuffy said. "Are you saying you're getting tired of us, Hefty?" his wife Artemis asked. "Uh, no, sweetheart, you know how much that I love you," Hefty said a bit defensively. "You're still the best thing there is since smurfed bread, Brassy," Tuffy said to his wife. "You bet I am, Tuffy," Brassy said, nudging him with an elbow. "So how smurfs things between you and Smurfette, Empath?" Hefty asked. "Nothing's changed between us, Hefty," Empath said. "Your boys are still mighty hard workers. You really smurfed them to live right." "So what do you think of that Wake N Bake Shop here in the village?" Smurfette asked. "Me? Never been in there, and neither has Artemis," Hefty said. "And I'll probably never smurf foot in there to smurf their stuff." "I don't understand why they even need their own place to gather together and smoke that smurfnip," Artemis said. "Simply because Slugger won't allow them to smurf that in Tapper's Tavern, even if it has smurfed hands from Tapper to Slugger," Tuffy said. "But can't they just smurf it outside the tavern?" Brassy asked. "Not if it's rainy or snowy outside, dear," Tuffy said. "And personally, I wouldn't blame them for that. I think they deserve their own place for their own personal pleasure." "But what's to keep them from smurfing other kinds of drugs in that place?" Hefty asked. "This smurf has sensed that they have no intentions as of yet to introduce other kinds of addictive substances into their shop, Hefty," Empath said. "That's still 'as of yet', Empath," Artemis said. "Yeah, who knows?" Hefty said. "Smurfing high on smurfnip may not be enough for them, they may turn to smurfing the harder stuff, and then things will really smurf out of hand." "Well, I think we can trust Chatty and Nosey that things will smurf the way they are in that shop and that we won't have Smurfs smurfing high on things that may kill them, Hefty," Smurfette said. "We are going to keep an eye on that shop, Hefty, so you shouldn't have to worry too much about its activities until something happens that should raise any alarm," Empath said. "Hey, you're the village leader, you smurf the shots," Hefty said. "I just want to make sure you're smurfing into this thing with both eyes and that minds-eye of yours open all the way." ----- After another morning of business, Chatty and Nosey closed down the shop again to see what they have left to serve their customers. "Smurfs like we're going to need more acorn brew and smurfnip to harvest, because we're running really low," Nosey said. "So who do we have to smurf us the supplies we need?" Chatty asked. "I got a few Smurfs who promise they would smurf out into the forest, and Meaghan says she's going to roast the acorns once we get them, but other than that, we're going to be smurfing ourselves out of business," Nosey said. "Oh, that's just great!" Chatty said. "I didn't think running such a shop like this is going to be so difficult." "If you think that's bad, the customers are beginning to wonder if we're going to smurf our hands on something much more potent that smurfnip," Nosey said. "More potent than smurfnip?" Chatty said. "This is supposed to be a shop for just acorn brew and smurfnip, not an all-out drug house! They want to smurf that junk, they shouldn't be smurfing into this shop!" "But how long are we going to keep smurfing customers before they want to smurf the harder stuff, Chatty?" Nosey asked. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Hey, psst, can I come in?" a voice asked from the other side. "Nosey, check to see who's at the door and make sure they know that the shop is closed for now," Chatty said. Nosey opened the door, to find that a Smurf wearing a dark trenchcoat and a pair of sunglasses was standing outside. "Why, it's Trenchcoat, Sneaky's son," Nosey announced. "Mind if I smurf in for a bit?" Trenchcoat asked, sounding as if he needed to share something in secret. "I promise that I won't smurf up too much of your time." "Only for a bit, Trenchcoat," Nosey said, allowing the young Smurf to enter in. Trenchcoat looked around for a bit at the shop. "Nice little smurfup you have here, gentlesmurfs. I have a little proposition that you may be interested in." "If it's something other than smurfnip, Trenchcoat, we're not interested," Chatty said adamantly. "Oh, what a shame then," Trenchcoat sighed. "I guess then you wouldn't bother smurfing your customers these berries I have found in the forest." He then reached into his pocket to pull out a small handful of bright glowing berries that seemed to glow with some form of energy. "Okay, now I'm wondering, what are those things?" Nosey asked, as he and Chatty stared at the berries in amazement. "These things are called moonberries, and this stuff will make smurfnip seem like low-grade smurf when it comes to smurfing a really big high," Trenchcoat answered. "These are all natural, too. You can find them right out in the forest, and you won't believe how wonderful these berries taste." "You actually tried them yourself?" Nosey asked. "Well, I would like to smurf a taste of one just so I can get a good idea," Chatty said, sounding skeptical. "Here, try one," Trenchcoat invited, raising up his hand full of the berries. Chatty took one and popped it into his mouth. "Mmmmm, this stuff is just better than smurfberries!" Chatty said after eating one. "Already I can feel this immense euphoria smurfing right through me. This is unbelievable!" Nosey tried one himself. "Oh, this is just what we need! You got anymore of these berries, Trenchcoat?" "I can smurf you a whole load of them right to your door," Trenchcoat said. "Nobody will have to ask where you got them either. Just say when you want them, and I will smurf express delivery to you." "How about before we reopen tonight for business, Trenchcoat?" Chatty asked. Trenchcoat smiled. "It's a pleasure smurfing business with you two." ----- That evening, when the Wake N Bake reopened again for business, the customers were waiting at the counter, wondering where their smurfnip cigarettes were and why they're not seeing them yet. "We promise to get your smurfnip smokes ready, folks, I promise," Chatty said. "Right now, though, we would like to offer something else in their place that will satisfy your smurfings." Nosey showed them a jar full of bright glowing berries that made the Smurfs look at them in awestruck wonder. "What are those things?" one of the Smurfs asked. "These are called moonberries," Nosey answered. "They're so good, they'll smurf your body a powerful glow that will make you feel all good inside." "Okay, let me smurf it a try," Nabby said, reaching into the jar to take one and pop it in his mouth. He then moaned in ecstasy as he felt the taste. "Oh, this is just better than smurfberries! Come on, every Smurf, give these things a try!" The Smurfs gathered round and each took a berry from the jar and ate it. They also moaned in ecstasy as they felt the rush of euphoria sweep over them like nothing they have ever felt before. "We've got to smurf more of these!" one of the Smurfs said. "Thanks for smurfing them, Chatty!" another Smurf said as they took more berries out of the jar, eating them with reckless abandon. "Sure, anytime," Chatty said, feigning pleasure, yet feeling deep inside that they were going to regret swapping out smurfnip for something else. Meanwhile, unnoticed by any of the Smurfs, in a cave outside the Smurf Forest, an old ugly woman in a tattered robe looked through a crystal ball at the Smurfs in the Wake N Bake eating the berries and having that wave of euphoria sweep over them that made them behave so unnaturally. "Look at those fools eating the berries that I have planted out in the forest, crafted with the help of the Orb of Euphoria my grandmother had made years ago which they have destroyed," the woman said. "It took years to rebuild that orb, but now that it is complete, these berries are going to make those Smurfs pay for what they have done to dear old Allura." She cackled in glee at the thought of what was going to happen to those Smurfs. ----- Sophia and Goofy were having a private walk together around this time. "It's so nice to have a break from all that writing just to smurf a walk with you, Goofy, even if you don't undersmurf half of what I'm saying," Sophia said. "Hey, I don't mind, I just love hearing you talk anyway," Goofy said. "It just makes me think of what Papa and Uncle Brainy had smurfing together when they were friends together." "You really think they could have been lovers if they were in some other reality?" Sophia asked. "I'm not sure I would smurf that far, Sophie," Goofy said. "But yeah, they could have smurfed something along those lines if that was even allowed." "I'm just glad that they didn't smurf anything like that, Goofy, because otherwise we would never be born," Sophia said. "Yeah, but who knows? I mean, Mother Nature smurfs in mysterious ways, doesn't she?" Goofy asked. "I'm not sure that is how Mother Nature actually smurfs, if what the Smurfs believe in her is actually true," Sophie said. "Anyway, I'll be glad for the day if you and me decide that we would settle down and smurf our own children if that's what she has planned for us," Goofy said. "Just shut up and kiss me," Sophia said. Goofy leaned close and kissed her on the mouth. It seemed to last forever, and then he pulled away and noticed something in his peripheral vision. "Say, what are those Smurfs doing to the Wake N Bake?" he asked. Sophia turned around and noticed it herself. "It figures that those Smurfs would eventually go crazy smurfing that smurfnip," Sophia said. "They're starting to eat at the roof of that shop." They went close to the Wake N Bake to get a better look. Sure enough, there were a crowd of Smurfs that were all gathered around outside, taking bites out of the low-hanging portions of the roof and just moaning in ecstasy. "Okay, what are you Smurfs doing to your own private pleasure place?" Sophia asked. "Oh, somebody said that the mushrooms that smurf up our village have magical properties that make us smurf things," one of the Smurfs said. "Yeah, so we decided to try it out for ourselves and see what we would smurf from eating the roof," another Smurf said. Just then, Chatty and Nosey came out, looking at the scene with a expression of horror on their faces. "What are you Smurfs doing to my shop? Smurf down from there at once!" Chatty cried out. "No! This is our shop too!" one of the Smurfs said. "Leave us alone!" another Smurf said. "We want to smurf those wacky strange visions of eating mushrooms," a third Smurf said. "Uh, this is getting really strange, Sophia," Goofy said, as he just stood and stared at the weirdness going on. "I fully agree with you, Goofy," Sophia said. "We should contact Grandpa Smurf and Uncle Empath as soon as possible to get those Smurfs away from there." "I'll go get them," Nosey said as he ran away from the shop. ----- Soon enough, Empath and Papa Smurf came onto the scene with Hefty and a few of his fellow Smurfs to disperse the crowd that was eating portions of the Wake N Bake Shop's roof. The Smurfs who were eating the roof groaned as they were taken away, and Handy's two sons Gizmo and Widget took a look at the damage that was done to the roof. "Well, it's nothing serious, Chatty, but we should get it fixed as soon as possible," Gizmo said. "I wonder what got into those Smurfs that they would start eating the roof," Widget said. "I'm beginning to wonder that myself, my little grandsmurfs," Papa Smurf said. "What happened tonight in your shop that made those Smurfs start acting like this?" "I was just serving the Smurfs these glowing moonberries that Trenchcoat found in the forest today, and they started acting all crazy, Papa Smurf," Chatty said. "Moonberries?" Papa Smurf said, sounding curious. "We would need to have some samples of these berries so that we know what we're dealing with there, Chatty," Empath said. "Uh, sure, I'll show you," Chatty said as he took Empath and Papa Smurf inside the shop and opened the jar that he stored the moonberries in. Papa Smurf looked at the moonberries with some suspicion. "There's something about these berries that don't seem natural to me," Papa Smurf said. "Empath, what do you sense about them?" "This smurf would concur with your statement, Papa Smurf," Empath said, taking the berries into his own hand. "It's as if these berries were created by magic, only this smurf wouldn't know the source of that kind of magic." "These are magic berries, Papa Smurf?" Nosey said. "But we didn't know that!" "Yes, and I'm afraid I may not like what else berries would be doing to our little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Chatty and Nosey, I'm afraid that I have no choice but to confiscate the berries and close down the shop until further notice. Is that understood?" Chatty and Nosey hung their heads in shame. "Yes, Papa Smurf," they both said together. Empath carried the jar of the remaining berries while he and Papa Smurf both walked out of the shop together. Smurfette greeted them as they both left. "Empath, are those Smurfs all right?" Smurfette asked. "I was beginning to sense that something terrible happened to them tonight." "Those Smurfs are fine for now, Smurfette," Empath said. "They just went a little crazy with these berries Trenchcoat found in the forest and started eating the roof of the Wake N Bake Shop." "Oh dear," Smurfette moaned. "Things will be all right in the morning, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "I'll be studying these berries in my laboratory tonight and seeing exactly what is in them that are making those Smurfs act so crazy." "I can only hope so, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. Blabber and Snoopy both joined their husbands as they watched Papa Smurf, Empath, and Smurfette walk off together. "Well, there smurfs the end of our little shop in the village," Snoopy said. "Things will smurf back to normal, Snoop," Blabber said. "We just need to stick to what we smurf best, which is smurfing smurfnip to our customers." "But how are we going to smurf that if our shop is closed?" Snoopy asked. "We just have to hope for the best that it isn't a permanent closure," Blabber said. "This craziness is just a passing thing, and those Smurfs will be back to their normal smurfs. Trust me." "I only hope so, Blab," Snoopy said, sounding worried. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The New Shop In The Village chapters